


The Bakery II

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, Ten as a baker, prompt, rewrite of my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of my Nine x Rose 100-word drabble story (originally prompted by @kelkat9) now a Ten x Rose 100-word drabble story prompted by @goingtothetardis. I forgot to thank @bluedawn for the suggestion of the 'date' cookies. Her comment was: <i>I first read that as 'banana date-cookies'. Like, he has cookies for different events and those happened to be the cookies that he brings on dates. Strawberry-teeth cleaning appointment cookies. Sugar-big meeting cookies.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery II

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are the same as the Nine x Rose Bakery story. Some are not.

“Traitor.” The Doctor glared at his prized oven, the one he installed seven years ago in his newly opened bakery and cursed soundly at the stupid, bloody smoldering thing.

“Lifetime warranty.” As if the oven cared. “Top of the line, hundreds of five star reviews, with a lifetime warranty.”

The fire lieutenant snickered, a very lovely sound.

He spun, chucks squeaking on the tiles, hands in his pockets, and looked at the beautiful blonde, her tongue firmly tucked against the side of her mouth. He beamed and grinned cheekily, holding out the tray of peppermint chocolate chip cookies. “Cookie, Lieutenant?”

 ********  
The Doctor very much wanted to be that lucky cookie, disappearing between Lieutenant Rose Tyler’s lips. He swallowed hard as she nibbled another taste, her whisky-colored eyes locked on his. 

“Mmmm.” The sound skittered down his spine and went straight to his cock. He may have moaned with her.

“This is delicious.” That tongue—her very tempting, teasing, tantalizing tongue—peeked out the side of her mouth.

“Yeah?” His voice might’ve squeaked a little higher. Just a little.

The Doctor tore his gaze from her sumptuous, splendid, spectacular mouth. “Have—” he cleared his throat. “Have dinner with me tonight?”

 ********  
Rose frowned. “I can’t,”

“Or—not. I’m sure you’re busy,” the Doctor backtracked. Nodding, hands once more shoved in his trouser pockets. “Fighting fires and saving bakeries and all.”

“I can’t,” she repeated, “tonight.”

His mouth snapped closed.

“I’m on duty until Thursday morning.”

He felt himself smiling, slow and wide. “Well, then, Rose Tyler, how about dinner Thursday?”

Her smile returned, warmed his heart. She leaned over the tabletop, close enough to kiss. Not that he thought that. Aloud.

“Perfect,” she may have purred, and scribbled her address on a piece of paper. “You bring wine. I’ll bring dinner.”

 ********  
Rose shoved random things into the hall closet. And promptly forgot about them.

The Doctor didn’t look like a baker—not with that wild hair and sexy grin. Those long-fingered wide hands she fantasied about throughout her shift. And how his long limbs easily folded over the counter as he flirted with her.

Grin and Bake It was the perfect name.

Rose smoothed nervous hands down her clinging sundress. Heat pooled in her belly, speared through her veins. She never invited a bloke over on a first date, didn’t deal with the obvious implications of that.

Sexy baker changed that.

 ********  
Three minutes late, the Doctor stood at Rose’s door with two bottles of wine and a plate of his favorite banana-date cookies. Not banana cookies he made for a date, even a first date. Ohh! Banana-date cookies for Date One, oatmeal raisin for Date Two.

He could make an entire theme! Date Cookies! Or Date Night Cookies! Hmm, have to work on that.

Rose opened the door and he forgot how to breathe.

“Hello!” He grinned widely, scrambling for composure. Coherence. Clear-headedness. Calm. His heart raced entirely too fast.

“Hello!” Rose’s smile spread slowly, tempting tongue peeking from the corner.

 ********  
“Banana-date cookies,” he repeated. “I’m thinking of making it a theme: Banana-date for a first date, oatmeal for a second.”

“Oatmeal?” Rose frowned. “You need a cookie more adventurous than oatmeal. How about…chocolate coconut?”

“Oh, nice.” The Doctor grinned then nodded. “Go on, try it.”

Biting the round, puffy concoction, she moaned.

He made a guttural sound in reply. Shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, spreading the material tight. Rose stared and flicked her gaze back to his. “Always take a banana to a party, Rose.”

She purposely wrapped her lips around the confection again. Watched his eyes darken.

 ********  
Nervous, Rose piled dishes in the sink.

“Rose.”

She turned, met his dark brown gaze. Stilled. He moved, caught her against the counter with enough distance to allow her escape.

She didn’t look away. Tilted her head and held his gaze, purposefully licked her lips.

His lips were cool against hers; softer than they looked—she watched them all night. That delicious lower lip she wanted to bite. So she did.

The Doctor gasped, growled, pulled her closer, his long fingers danced over her bare shoulders. Rose kissed him, all thoughts of first dates vanished in his lips against hers.

 ********  
The Doctor pulled back, eyes hooded. “Do you want this?”

Rose didn’t have one night stands. Or relationships. She only slept with men she knew. Which had been…a while.

Kissing the Doctor sent fire through her, wild and untamed. She didn’t answer, but held out her hand. He instantly grasped it and she led him down the hall.

“Do you?” she asked inside the bedroom doorway.

“Oh, yes,” he agreed. The words should’ve been light, but they sent a dark curl of arousal through her.

Rose kissed him again, pushed him onto her bed and lost herself in his touch.

 ********  
Moonlight shone through the bedroom window, casting a faint silvery hue over the long line of Rose’s spine. She lay curled on her side, away from him, breathing even and relaxed. Enticing, alluring. The Doctor didn’t plan to stay the night.

He never did.

Now, awake and content, comfortable, calm he traced his fingers down her smooth skin. Rose snapped awake, eyes bright and alert. She sighed and leaned into him, mouth soft.

He lost himself in her touch. He wanted her again. And again.

“I have to leave.” He rolled them until her hips cradled his and kissed her.

 ********  
Rose fidgeted. Tucked and untucked a lock of hair from behind her ear. Off shift, she had errands—groceries, bank, see her mum. Sleep. Takeaway Indian in hand, she stood a block from Grin and Bake It.

The Doctor left before sunrise, soft kisses and gentle caresses at her doorway. No promises.

This was a mistake. Nerves danced in her belly but Rose forced her feet forward.

She rounded the corner. He stood outside, head thrown back, eyes closed, hands in the pockets of his ridiculous pinstripe trousers. Something warm shifted through her. Rose knew she made the right decision.

 ********  
“Lunch?”

Rose smiled at the Doctor, watched brown eyes widen in surprise, mouth agape.

“Rose!”

Rose fiddled with her earring.

“It’s lunch time?”

“Early lunch.” Nerves tightened her belly. Had she just made a fool out of herself? “Figured you’d be hungry since you left so early.”

Without breakfast, without any promises and yes, she was the fool who wanted more.

He grinned slowly, it spread over his mouth, wide and pleased. Forget lunch. Rose wanted to snog that mouth. Push him against the wall and run her fingers through his hair.

“Ignore the soot; firefighters left it a mess.”

 ********  
The sun didn’t warm him. He left Rose with the sun barely lighting the horizon, running from this strange want of more. He hadn’t expected her to show up with lunch. Or to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers raking along his scalp, mouth opened beneath his. She was a lot smarter, braver than he.

She moaned, hips jerking against him, shuddering in his embrace. Her moan skidded down his spine and wrapped around him. He kissed her harder. Desperate. Fingers beneath the hem of her shirt, skimming over the waistband of her trousers.

“Dinner tonight?”

 ********  
“Doctor!”

Rose didn’t touch him, didn’t wake him. He thrashed and tossed, caught in a nightmare. She flicked on the light and called his name again.

He shot up, fingers locked around the blanket, eyes wide, unseeing.

“Doctor,” she whispered.

Body stiff, he jerked, blinked. Freckles stark against his pale face. It took him a moment, but she watched recognition ease along his face.

“Rose.”

He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m okay.” Raked his hands through his hair. “Just a nightmare.”

Rose reached out; he didn’t flinch and she scooted to his side. “I’m here, Doctor. I’m here.”

 ********  
Twenty-three days and a handful of hours. Not that Rose counted.

Anticipation still curled in her belly and pooled between her legs whenever she thought of him. Tonight she wanted to forget. Three minutes late—not unheard of. He often lost track of time in his own head.

The second he walked through she jumped him.

He caught her. “Hey what’s wrong?” He brushed her hair from her face, cupped her cheeks.

Rose shook her head and hugged him tight.

“Rough day?”

“Yeah.”

“Fire off Collingswood?”

“Two kids.”

“Rose.” He lifted her, carried her to the sofa. Held her close.

 ********  
He hadn’t talked to Rose in three days. Considering they all but lived together before...

The Doctor stared blindly down at the cake he iced and wondered what she was doing. Did she realize how fast he ran after holding her on her sofa? After soothing her tears?

Did she realize how much he cared for her? How much that terrified him?

His phone beeped. Again. He ignored it. Again.

Self-loathing curled in the pit of his stomach but the depth of his feelings terrified him. He hadn’t slept in three days.

Missed Rose.

She was better off without him.

 ********  
“Doctor.”

He stiffened. It’d been five days since she last saw him and didn’t know what happened. He comforted her, held her, made love to her, then disappeared before she woke.

He spun, sneakers squeaking, grinned wildly. Insincerely.

“Rose!” he said in a patently fake voice she’d never heard.

She cringed and realized—her stomach clenched and she slowly nodded. The unanswered texts, the ignored phone calls.

“Oh.”

“Rose—” he cut himself off.

Rose nodded. “I’m an idiot.” Without waiting, Rose turned and left. Tears blurred her vision but she didn’t stop. Not that he tried to stop her.

 ********  
“Doc.”

The Doctor froze. It’d been twelve days since he last saw Rose. Ran from her, ignored her. Tried (failed) not to look back.

He missed her desperately.

Her face when she came to see him seven days ago haunted him. When he closed his eyes the soft hazel of her gaze morphed to shocked anger. Betrayal. He deserved it. Didn’t deserve to fix it, didn’t deserve Rose.

“Rose.”

Jack swallowed hard, ashen and tired. “There’s been an accident.”

He stepped forward. Stopped. “She doesn’t want to see me.”

“You’re wrong. I should punch you for that, but you’re wrong.”

 ********  
“Where’s Rose?”

Mickey swung. Caught him in the chin. “Why’d you tell him?”

“Rose loves him,” Jack defended. Accidently kicked him while he was down.

“Where’s Rose?” he repeated and stood. “What happened?”

“She fell through the floor,” Mickey spat. “Saved a kid.”

The Doctor swallowed, mouth dry. Rose. Saving strangers.

Saving him.

“Martha in there?”

Mickey crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you love her?”

“Martha?” he squeaked, looked at Mickey askance.

Mickey glared harder.

“Yes.” The conviction, the hope behind that word, shocked him. He blinked, waited for the fear to return. It didn’t.

“I love Rose.”

 ********  
“I love you.” Rose didn’t react. The Doctor swallowed. “I’m sorry.” He caressed her knuckles. “I’m a fool.”

She didn’t respond, merely watched him. Didn’t pull back.

“I was...afraid. You…make me feel…and,” he sighed. “You make me forget and make me hope. It’s terrifying.”

“Why are you here?” Voice raspy from smoke, pain, drugs. He held her hand tighter.

“I love you.” Not as hard to say the second time. “I’m miserable without you. I want to give us another try.”

“If you run again, I’ll hunt you down.”

His heart flipped. “Never from you,” he promised. “Always with you.”


End file.
